


A Special Gift

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dubious Consent due to command dynamics, Exhibitionism, Genital Modification, Genital Piercing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: In which Megatron introduces Turmoil to his new second-in-command.Turmoil is doomed. Also, thirsty.





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shootertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/gifts).



Turmoil wasn't sure what news Megatron had that needed to be delivered by live video contact, but he was sure it couldn't be good. He was even less sure when he saw Megatron's newest favorite, that vicious little carbot Deadlock, draped over his lap...although Turmoil was going to enjoy the view, if nothing else.

Deadlock was gorgeous. Little and compact despite the sharp edges of excessive kibble of a little mech that was trying too hard, his head cocked at a teasing angle and his legs spread wide to show off the bright red and white of his crotch -- Deadlock knew how good he looked, even though he might pretend to hide it under dark colors and protruding kneecaps. Megatron's hand was huge on his thigh, and it was so very very easy to picture Turmoil's hand there, instead, bigger than Megatron's, those tempting thighs spreading around his hips and his valve parting for something more satisfying than what he'd been getting from Megatron.

...As Turmoil had said, bad news, and he pulled his attention back to Megatron before he made it worse by making his lust for Megatron's favorite too obvious. Megatron was talking. "...your new second-in-command," Megatron finished up, and Turmoil pulled his processor back, trying to remember what Megatron had been talking about.

"Yes, Megatron," Turmoil said, buying time.

Megatron smiled, and moved his hand proprietorially in front of Deadlock's crotch. "I'm sure Deadlock will suit you perfectly."

Deadlock? Turmoil hid his surprise as best he could, extremely grateful for his faceplate. What had Deadlock done to be handed off to someone like Turmoil? Turmoil was ambitious, of course, every Decepticon was, but he wasn't delusional. It was unlikely this was any sort of reward for him; he didn't think he'd gained Megatron's notice enough even for it to be a punishment. No, either Deadlock had done something dreadful to earn himself this exile, or he was the pawn in a game between Megatron and Deadlock.

In neither case was it likely to end well for Turmoil, or the rest of those under his command. And yet...he looked at Deadlock again. He couldn't help but look forward to having Deadlock close enough to touch. His spike, at any rate, approved thoroughly, and pressurized painfully in his panel.

He pulled his optical band up to Megatron and Deadlock's face. They were smirking at him. This...couldn't be good. Deadlock giggled, a sadistic sound that sent shivers down Tormoil's struts yet more pressure to his crotch. If he got like this just looking at the mech, how could he survive being Deadlock's commander?

Deadlock tilted his head up and back and pressed his lips against Megatron's. Megatron indulged him for several long astroseconds, forcing Turmoil to watch what he could never have, no matter what liberties he was allowed with his new second-in-command -- he had no lips, after all. "Show him your _special gift_ ," Deadlock snickered. "I bet he'll cream his panel."

Turmoil cycled a harsh intake. Special gift? He was certainly a pawn, then. A plaything for the decadent bots of Megatron's court.

Megatron caught Deadlock's hands in one of his, pulling them away from where they were trying to go to Deadlock's gleaming crotch, and then said, almost as though he were discussing something reasonable, "Deadlock has been resealed, and his panel is locked to your energy signature as well as my own. When you receive him, you will provide visual confirmation that he arrived sealed, and that he has been appropriately claimed."

Megatron moved his other finger down to Deadlock's crotch and, at his touch, the panel released.

Turmoil stared. Deadlock's spike had been reduced down to a nub: small and glowing with charge, and with a ring neatly pierced through it. Beneath the spike, there was a cute small valve, covered with a gleaming purple seal.

Turmoil creamed his panel. Deadlock smirked, but then whimpered when Megatron gave his spike ring an affectionate little tug. Turmoil's systems sizzled with excess charge as his spike tried to cream again. How was he going to survive this?

Megatron laughed and closed the panel again. "Yes. I am sure you will get on splendidly. Deadlock will arrive in three stellar cycles." Deadlock gave another little whimper. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."

"Yes, Megatron," Turmoil said. His knees were week and he needed to go to his quarters and rub his spike for the next.....oh, three stellar cycles. He was doomed, but his spike, at least, was going to enjoy it.


End file.
